


All these years

by iwillstealyoursheep



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstealyoursheep/pseuds/iwillstealyoursheep
Summary: While the others are fighting IT after Eddie got injured, Eddie and Richie are alone for a certain time. Here is what could have happened. Swearing and fluff. Honestly i just needed them to kiss.





	All these years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first upload on here. I hope i did everything correctly.  
English isn't my first language. I hope it's okay.  
Have fun reading! :)

"I fucked your mom."  
Richie looked away for a second, a rather pained grin appearing on his face. He couldn't believe Eddie just fucking said that.  
Mike made eye contact with him. The question if it was okay for them to leave was practically written on his face.  
"Go. I'll stay with him.", he said and watched the others run off to fight IT.  
"... Eds, i thought it's my job to make bad jokes at improper moments!", Richie said accusingly and looked back to Eddie. His heart stung at the sight. His best friend was soaked in his own blood, a big wound gaping in his abdomen.  
"Do i look that horrible?", Eddie mumbled and coughed, a pain rushing through his body that made him groan. Richie did look really worried.  
"I... I'm sor- i didn't..", the other one stammered and scooted closer to put one hand on Eddie's shoulder and gently press him back against the wall. He helped him to breath calmer again, by audibly breathing with him.  
"Ok, all that fucking blood coming out of your mouth is kinda gross to be honest.", Richie then muttered, causing Eddie to let out a frustrated groan.  
Without much hesitation Richie wiped some of it away with his sleeve.  
He carefully looked at Eddie's face while doing so. Shit, why was he still so cute? Even as a grown up man he couldn't look at Eddie without thinking "How cute but also good looking!". What he wouldn't give to just...  
Richie winced when he realized he had just stared at Eddie for a moment, his hand on the other one's cheek.  
Surprisingly when he wanted to move it away, Eddie suddenly grabbed his wrist. The look on his face was serious but also concerned. "Wh-what is it?", Richie asked confused and Eddie looked to the side. "Leave it there... please.", he simply answered hoarsely. Richie smiled and gently stroke over Eddie's cheek with his thumb. "B-before he.. lifted you up..", the smaller one started to speak again, breathing heavily, "... You said... something about Truth or Dare... what w-was that?"  
Oh fuck. Richie looked to the ground. His thoughts were spinning. He had always wanted to tell him. Maybe now was the weirdly right moment. But what if...  
"I'm gay!", he suddenly blurted out and then looked shocked himself. "Do you know that moment when your head is still spinning and spinning and then your mouth just yells something out before you can even think properly? That just happened!", Richie spoke way too quickly and Eddie had to concentrate to be able to follow him. "It's okay, it's okay!", the smaller one interrupted his babbling friend, laying one hand on his arm. "It's okay.", he said once more in a calm voice, before adding: "Thank you."  
"For what?", Richie asked, confused but he started to feel relieved. Though there was still more to tell Eddie. Technically.  
"For telling me the truth, dipshit." - "Oh, yeah."  
Eddie frowned. Richie was looking away again. There was still something on his mind. "Tell me.", he demanded and his hand now moved to Richie's face, gently forcing him to look back at him. "I- i don't know Eds, this is probably not a good moment.", the other one stammered.  
"Fucks sake, Richie. I'm bleeding out here. If you don't tell me fucking now you will maybe never be able to-", Eddie started to act up and get louder, when suddenly a pair of lips crashing against his own interrupted him. His eyes widened. Richie fucking Tozier was kissing him. Richie fucking Tozier was-  
"Shit.. i'm so sorry!", Richie suddenly pulled back again before letting out a surprised gasp. Eddie had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and with a pained groaned pulled him closer again. "What the-"  
Richie couldn't finish before their lips met again and he could practically feel himself melt away. All this fucking time he had wanted this. All these years.  
Their kiss was desperate and longing. Full of many held back feelings. Richie wasn't sure if it was his own tears or Eddie's that made his face this wet. Probably both. Gross.  
Eventually they had to break the kiss. Both breathing heavily, they looked at each other.  
"Fuck.", Eddie breathed and grinned. "Yeah.", Richie agreed and laughed.


End file.
